


Valkyrie

by StarkRogers



Category: The Expanse (TV), The Expanse Series - James S. A. Corey
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 18:10:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18481615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkRogers/pseuds/StarkRogers
Summary: This is my homage to the best canon moment in Tiamat's Wrath.





	Valkyrie




End file.
